


【FB|NSJK】一起开店吧

by TMXYZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSJK, Top Newt Scamander/Bottom Jacob Kowalski, 乌鸡组, 纽雅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:纽特·斯卡曼德x雅各布·科瓦尔斯基，前后有意义。私设片尾没有亲亲╯^╰最后他们一起开了一家面包店。
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 3





	【FB|NSJK】一起开店吧

嗒嗒。

雨终于停了。

雅各布拍了拍湿透了的衣服，迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。

“纽特？”

他在地下口前左右走了几步。

“奎妮？蒂娜？”

“你们还在吗？我怎么还记得你们？”

三人解除隐身咒，现出身影。

纽特皱眉，心下却莫名舒了一口气:“可能是你在我的工作室偷吃了什么东西。”

雅各布吃惊地看着他:“怎么会？我可不敢在没你允许下吃什么东西。你的东西都带有魔法，如果我吃了又要肛门冒火星怎么办？”

纽特嘟囔道:“那一定是你乱摸了什么魔法生物。蜷翼魔的毒液对麻瓜的作用百发百中。”

奎妮开心地笑了起来:“不管怎么说，雅各布你没忘了我们真的是太好了。”

蒂娜冷静道:“可是我们接下来要去MACUSA登记。”她看向雅各布，“你是一个太特殊的麻鸡。”

雅各布在嘴巴上做了个拉拉链的手势:“你们放心，我不会跟别人说巫师是真实存在的。但是你们的世界真的是太奇妙了。”他忍不住去看了一眼纽特其貌不扬的箱子。

蒂娜无奈:“我们得看看主席怎么说。我们走吧。”

MACUSA大厅。

雅各布和纽特站在一起，奎妮只好小跑跟上蒂娜，抱住姐姐的胳膊。

雅各布好奇地看着金碧辉煌的大厅，看着划分成四块的时钟，看着似乎没有尽头的电梯。

他小声说:“哇哦，太神奇了。我真的不想忘了这些东西。”

纽特抿着唇:“魔法生物更神奇。”

“是的，它们很可爱。我很喜欢它们。”

纽特沉默半晌，他不知道接下来要说什么。四周传来各种幻显移形的声音，还有前面姐妹俩的说笑声。

“毒液对你没用，消除咒对你应该也没有作用。你应该会成为一个有着魔法记忆的麻瓜。”

雅各布耸耸肩:“听起来很不错的样子，独一无二。”

纽特扭头，干巴巴地说:“如果你真的保留了记忆，你要不要跟我走？”

雅各布停下来，也扭头看向他，他意外地张开嘴巴:“你说什么？我还能跟你一起吗？”

“对。你知道我只是暂时来纽约。”

“没错，你来自英国伦敦。”

“英国巫师和麻瓜的矛盾没那么大，魔法对你会温柔很多。而且英国的霍格沃茨是世界上最好的魔法学校，可比那个伊什么学校多了七百多年的历史。有空我可以带你去那里拜访我的老师。如果你跟我回英国的话，你可以开个烘焙店，我可以在店里写书。”

雅各布踮起脚搭上旁边人的肩膀，激动地大喊:“太棒了！纽特你太棒了！我不知道该说什么好了，这比我想象中的好多了！”

姐妹俩转头。蒂娜问:“你怎么了？”

奎妮对他俏皮地眨眨眼睛:“恭喜你。”

纽特把肩膀上的手臂扔下去:“雅各布，不得不说，你太重了。”

等他坐在烘焙店里写书的时候再随意搭上来吧。

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.3.28


End file.
